Tooth whitening has become very popular over the past few years. More and more consumers are choosing to whiten their teeth. Options for tooth whitening include toothpastes, mouth rinses, chewing gums, in-office bleaching, and most commonly tooth whitening solutions used with a tray obtained either over-the-counter or from a dentist. Tooth whitening products using a strip of material in combination with a chemical whitening agent are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,891,453 and 5,879,691, the substances of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a whitening product comprising a flexible strip of material and a tooth whitening composition with a peroxide agent and carboxypolymethylene gelling agent. While peroxide and carboxypolymethylene are common ingredients in tooth whitening applications, one or both can contribute to an undesirable taste sensation during use. As such, there is a desire for tooth whitening products having an aesthetic agent that improves the oral experience. However, the peroxide agent, along with other constituents of the tooth whitening product (e.g., water in the tooth whitening composition, materials in the package storing the strip of material), can be reactive with potential aesthetic agents, such as aromatic agents, sensate agents, and flavoring agents. Thus, there is also a desire for tooth whitening products having an aesthetic agent that improves the oral experience where the aesthetic agent is stable over an extended period of storage.